


Decorating Surprises

by EvilRegal579



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal579/pseuds/EvilRegal579
Summary: Emma and Regina have been living together for 3 years. They have two beautiful children, Hope and Henry. However, one thing is missing. Marriage. One shot.





	Decorating Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to another one shot! I am still working on The Queens Knight, don’t worry. Also, follow me to keep up with more of my work. I will be posting a brand new chapter fic in the next few days. One I have been working on for months, it’s my baby. Anyways, follow me and read the rest of my stuff!! I love and appreciate you all! I made this one shot based off a fan edit. I hope you enjoy!

“Aaaahhhhh.” Regina leaned up towards the stirrups, squeezing the beautiful blonde woman’s hand next to her. Her face was bright red, flooding with perspiration. Her heart beating quickly.

“You’re doing great my love. Keep pushing.” Emma smiled and rubbed Regina’s back. Her heart pounding quickly as the brunette strangled her hand.

Dr. Whale looked up at the brunette and smiled. “You’re doing great Regina. One more big push.”

Regina took a breath and leaned forward once more. “Aaaaahhhh.” She gave one last big push.

A baby’s cry filled up the room. Regina fell back against the hospital bed and tried to catch her breath. “Is she okay?”

Emma looked down at Regina and moved a piece of hair from the brunette’s face. “She’s perfect my love.”

Regina looked up into the bright green eyes. “She? We have a girl?”

Emma smiled. “Yes, we have a girl. You know she looks a lot like you.”

Regina smiled as Dr. Whale put her little girl in her arms. She looked down at the small being and couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. “She’s beautiful. I can’t believe our magic created this. We created this beauty.”

Emma smiled and kissed Regina’s forehead. “I still can’t get over that this happened after only dating for 6 months.”

Regina looked up. “Guess true love is a powerful thing.”

***

**3 years later.**

“Henry, bring Hope down stairs! Time for school, and daycare!” Regina yelled as she poured two cups of coffee. She smiled as arms wrapped around her front. She turned in the strong arms and smiled. “Good morning my love.”

Emma leaned forward and kissed the brunette in her arms. She moved her hand along the brunette’s hips, pushing her slightly towards the counter. She started to kiss along Regina’s pulse point, pushing their bodies together. She smiled into the olive skin then moved up to lock their lips once more. “Mmm. Good morning, beautiful.” She leaned her forehead against the brunette and smiled.

Before Regina could respond to the wonderful start to her morning the kids came rushing towards them. They let go of each other to wrap their arms around Henry and Hope. Henry was now 15 and Hope was 3. Emma and Regina had begun a relationship during their trip to Neverland. Realizing that they had always loved each other since the moment Henry brought Emma to Storybrooke and teaming up to save Henry, well that solidified many emotions. Now they were living together, with their son, and Hope, their beautiful daughter made by true love and magic.  

Emma looked down at their kids and smiled. “Alright kids, you ready to go? Mama has errands today before work. Looks like it’s a mom morning.” She grabbed her coffee once more, taking a sip and yawned.

Regina took another sip of her coffee then placed it on the counter. She kissed her kids and girlfriend goodbye then sent them on their way. “Have a good day my loves.”

They all waved goodbye as they left the mansion.

Emma gathered the kids in the back of her bug, buckling her daughter in her car seat. She moved the seat back as she shivered, the snow falling on her face. She got into the driver’s seat and started the car. She looked back in the rearview mirror as she drove down the street. “So, how would you two like to get a Christmas tree with mom after school? I think we should surprise mama with a nicely decorated tree. What do you two think?”

Henry nodded and looked at Hope. “Yeah!”

Hope smiled and nodded, excited. “Yeah!”

Emma laughed “Yeah? Alright then. I’ll get off work early, then I’ll tell grandma and grandpa not to pick you two up. Then we will go to the tree farm.”

***

 “Hope, Henry. Don’t wander too far. Henry make sure you watch your sister.” She yelled forward as she saw her kids run their hands along the trees, slowly getting out of view.

“I’m watching her mom, don’t worry.”

Emma smiled and put her hands in her front pockets of her jacket. She moved her hand along a small ring box, she squeezed it. Her heart raced as she thought about her goal of how she would end the day. She took a deep breath before catching up to her children. When she reached them, she pulled her hands out then swiftly picked up Hope, putting her onto her shoulders. Hope giggled. “Okay, see anything you two like?”

Hope pointed to a large tree a few rows down. “That one mommy.”

Emma looked towards the tree. “That’s a big one. You sure it not too big?”

Henry shook his head. “It’s perfect mom. Hope has a good eye.” He reached up and tickled the young girl, causing a loud laugh to fill the air.

Emma held the girls’ knees slightly tighter, making sure she didn’t fall. She rolled her eyes and laughed. “Okay loves. The big tree it is.”

***

“Henry, can you grab those lights?” She pointed to a pile of lights sitting to the right on the ladder she was standing on.

Henry leaned down and picked up the lights. “These?” Emma nodded and smiled.

“Thanks, kid.” She leaned forward and began putting on the last set of lights. As she wrapped the light around the branched methodically her mind raced. She thought about how she and Regina had been together for a little over 3 years. How they had been living together since Hope was born. How she waited far too long to pop the question. She wanted things to be perfect, she wanted to give Regina the perfect ring, which she had been designing for a year now. _I mean it’s not all on me, Regina could of asked too._ She smirked at the possible banter that statement would have created between her and the brunette.

When the lights were finished she got off the ladder and moved it to the side. She opened a big box of decorations. She sat on the floor as she began handing decorations to her kids to place on the tree as they liked. She looked up when she heard a car door slam.

***

Regina put her head in her hands a rubbed her temple. She had run errands for a big portion of the morning, getting a few things for work and a few things for home. Now her after had been consisting of meetings. She had her last meeting in an hour, and she was dreading it. The next meeting was going to be a budget meeting, which was her least favorite meeting of them all.

She opened her desk drawer and moved a few files around, then wrapped her hand around a small velvet box. She picked it up and placed it on the desk, opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. One of her errands she ran today consisted of picking up the finally perfect ring. She had been planning this ring design for a year now. She hated how long she hated waited to pop the question, but she wanted the ring to be perfectly Emma.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. “Enter.”

Her secretary came in, looking timid like she had something to say that Regina wouldn’t like.

“What is it?” Regina became impatient.

“Um, your budget meeting has been pushed up. It’s in 5 min.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She placed the ring in her purse so she wouldn’t forget it and stood up, walking out of her office.

***

**3 Hours later**

Regina pulled her car into the driveway of the big Mifflin mansion. She smiled when she saw the yellow bug was already there. She expected Emma to still be at work. Usually, the Charming's would pick up the kids since both Emma and Regina got off later than daycare and school finished. She closed her car door and walked into the mansion.

Her face brightened when she saw Emma and all her kids decorating a tree. She kicked off her heels and walked towards the living room. She looked towards Emma who smiled towards her. “What are you doing here?”

Emma answered as if it was obvious, which it was. “Decorating a tree.” She winked, turning more to look at the brunette. “You know normal people celebrate Christmas.”

The brunette smiled and shook her head. “But, work. You don’t get off this early.”

Emma just shrugged and moved around her kids, inching slightly towards the brunette. “Come here I wanna give you your present.”

Regina tilted her head and closed the space between them. When Emma got down on one knee, she couldn’t help but smile. Inside though she couldn’t help but think _damn women stole my idea._ “Emma if this is…”

Emma interrupted her. “Regina Mills…will you marry me.” The kids were now watching trying to hold back their excitement.

Regina pulled the ring box out of her purse, a bright smiled on her face. She opened it before responding. “Yes! Yes, I will!” She let Emma put the ring on her finger before looking towards the blonde. She looked down at the ring she had planned for Emma.

Emma smiled and leaned in to kiss the brunette. “You don’t even have to ask. Yes! A million times yes.” Emma let Regina put the ring on her finger and smiled.

The two kissed one last time before their kids rushed towards them, almost knocking them over. Emma and Regina shared a look and laughed.

Regina looked at her kids, not able to hold back the happy tears streaming down her face now. “I guess we don’t have to ask if the two of you are okay with it.”

The all laughed and huddled into a tighter hug. All of the stress Regina had felt earlier flew away. Emma and Regina had always been in sync, every moment they always flowed together perfectly. This moment, this moment was the perfect mesh, the perfect family. They had everything they could possibly ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s a shorter one shot, but I liked just keeping it fluff and most of my stuff usually has SMUT. I decided to do something different this time. Till next time!!


End file.
